english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (636 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (537 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (465 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (452 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (448 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (427 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (422 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (394 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (382 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (380 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (372 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (349 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (330 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (327 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (304 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (281 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (272 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (271 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (263 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (253 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (246 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (246 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (245 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (232 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (222 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (220 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (218 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (218 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (214 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (214 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (210 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (203 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (200 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (198 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (196 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (189 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (186 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (185 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (184 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (182 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (171 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (171 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (169 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (162 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Nick Jameson (148 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (147 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (145 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (144 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (143 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (142 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (142 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (140 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (140 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (139 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (138 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (137 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (137 VA titles) (British) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (136 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (135 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (132 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (131 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (129 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (129 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (128 VA titles) (American) † #Roger L. Jackson (128 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (125 VA titles) (Canadian) #S. Scott Bullock (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (121 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (121 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (120 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (119 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (118 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (117 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (117 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (117 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (117 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (115 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (115 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (115 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tony Anselmo (115 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (114 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (113 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (110 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (109 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (109 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (109 VA titles) (British) #E.G. Daily (106 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (106 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (106 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (105 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (105 VA titles) (American) #Jackie Gonneau (104 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (104 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (104 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (104 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia